That's pretty gay
by lynnthornWeasley
Summary: No description.


How they met was pretty basic. Nothing much more than a class room full of chatty 7th graders, packed inside of a small classroom with pictures of Cells and graduated cylinders lining the walls. It was the average beginning of a new school year for middle schoolers. Scooping out the girls that they're going to pick on and the boys they're going to become best friends with. That's what basically happened when Douglas, a boy with curly ginger hair and glasses did when he walked into Ms. Doss's room. His eyes scrolled across the classroom. Lip twitching in disappointment at the arrangement of people he was stuck with for that whole year. He sighed and tossed his bag next to an empty set of chairs and waited for class to start. The bell rang and the class settled down, but not much. The teacher started talking but was interrupted at the sound of one more student entering the classroom. A small awkward boy with glasses and blonde hair hurried into the class room and sat at the first empty set he spotted, next to Douglas. "S-sorry." He squeaked. Douglas chuckled, 'shit, I'm stuck next to the lamest kid in this entire school.' He thought to himself before realizing over the next couple of months that he was sitting to his best friend of the next few years.. And maybe something a little more.

Years later-

"Ey, Douglas. Come here." John said as he sat on his bed, legs crossed with his laptop in front of him. "What." Douglas said as he walked across Johns room and sat next to him. "Look at these cute little ponies." John said as he smiled brightly and looked at Douglas. "I mean.. I don't know what it is about them.. But I think I'm in love."  
>"Dude that's gay as fuck." Douglas said as he rolled his eyes. "That's some girly stuff." He said, watching the reaction of his best friend. "I know, but I just don't know.." John said as he shook his head and closed his laptop. "You're right.. It is pretty gay.." John said as he studied Douglas as he walked away. 'Am I gay?' John asked himself but then sighed and crawled off his bed. "Douglas?" He said, retaining the attention of his friend. Douglas turned around before sitting down and looked at John. "What is it?" He sighed and stretched, "What would you do if I was gay..?" John asked. Douglas paused and stared at his blonde best friend. He blinked before taking his glasses off. "Bro." He said before pausing again. "I honestly have no idea what to say.." He blinked. "I-I mean.. I wouldn't stop being your friend." He said before turning away and putting his glasses back on. "Douglas.. What if I said..." John began but was cut off when Douglas interrupted "Dude. I think I know what you're about to say." He started. "I mean, we've beat our junk with each other. We've talked about chicks together bro. Please don't say you're gay for me." He said before his cheeks flushed and he looked back at his best friend.<br>John sighed. "I'm sorry, Doogles. I just thought.." "It's okay, Johnnyboy. How about this. Let's just call it a night, and start fresh in the morning." Douglas smiled as he stood up and walked back over to his best friend. "Douglas.. I'm sorry." John said as he looked his best friend in the eye. "What do you mean, you have nothing to be sorry for." "Shut up, Douglas." John laughed. "Hey, fuck you man." Douglas said as he playfully punched John.  
>"Y'know what, screw it." Douglas said. "Screw what?" John said. "Douglas no!" John squeeled before he was pranced upon by Douglas. Douglas sat upon John and looked down at him. "You know how you've never had your first kiss?" Douglas asked. John hesitated before answering "Yeah.." Douglas smiled "Well here." He said as he dived in and connected lips with his best friend. He held his place for a few seconds before pulling away and seeing the reaction of his best friend.<br>John stared up at the ginger, not knowing what to say so he stayed silent. "What.. Cat got your tongue?" Douglas asked before kissing his friend again. It wasn't much, just enough to make John crave it. "Wait, wait, wait." John said. Douglas sat back so John could get up. John got out of bed and stumbled a bit. Walking over to the far wall and pausing. His hand brushed the switch on the wall and the lights went out. The only light there was, came from the window and the moon.  
>Douglas smiled and sat back on the bed and pated the space beside of him. "Doogles.. I'm not sure about this.. I'm sorry that I said anything. You don't need to prov-" "Shut up and sit down." Douglas cut in. John bit his lip and whined as he dragged himself over to his own bed. He took a deep breath before sitting down upon the bed and looking at his best friend. "Douglas, can we no-" "John," Douglas cut in again, "I just want you to trust me, okay?" Douglas smiled, "Whatever," John rolled his eyes.<br>Douglas swallowed his pride and his straight tendencies and leaned over. Kissing his friend again, this time softer, more gentle, meaningful. While Douglas distracted John, he let his hands explore, receiving small, hushed noises from John. Douglas pushed John back and sat on top of him again, grinding into his groin.  
>Yeah. It was super fucking awkward, but it felt good.<br>John winced when Douglas pulled away to fix himself. "Douglas. Please don't." John whispered. "Look, John. I'm not going to fuck you. I'm just going to help you." Douglas sat back and smiled. "Trust me."  
>John took a deep breath and nodded. Douglas took off his pants to show his boxer-briefs, and John was already in boxer shorts .Douglas sat on the bed and creeped closer to John. They bumped foreheads before their lips connected again. Douglas was more fierce this time. Taking control of the smaller boy under him.<br>Douglas took hold of the soft blonde hair of the other boy and pulled gently, drawing Johns head back, exposing the fresh flesh of Johns neck. Douglas explored Johns neck, leaving small kisses and chill bumps. Johns breaths got faster and Douglas felt him twitch under him, "Doog.." John whispered as he pulled Douglas close to him. "Come on.." Douglas smiled as he sat back. "Sit up and whip it out, like he used to."  
>John sat up and adjusted himself, shaking off the weird feelings he had before. He ran a hand down his body and reached inside his own boxers, pulling out his own member while Douglas did the same. Douglas smiled, stroking himself as he watched John do the same.<br>Time went by and Douglas was on top of John again but had their members grinding together. Gentle clinging to each other, they gasped as Douglas' hand pressed them together and pumped his fist. "Douglas.." John gasped and arched, "Be careful." "Already, John? Damn." He chuckled and pumped his fist harder, their bodies rubbing together, the friction made it oh so hotter. Douglas bit lip hard and grunted as he whispered "Come with me, John."  
>John whined like a cat as He spilled his seed onto his chest and cried out in pleasure. Douglas was overwhelmed with John and the amazing noises that he made and it sent chills through his body. Douglas' seed leaked out, covering his lower stomach in the sticky, sweet liquid. The silence was sweet, so was the release.<br>Douglas fell of John and they both laid there staring at the ceiling. "Y'know. That was pretty gay." "Not as gay as those fucking pony things." "Hey man, shut up."


End file.
